Of their love and others ways to survive
by Le petit Marie Antoinette
Summary: Series of independent moments in the life of Bruce and Blair, as friends, as a couple, as married.
1. Where Batman make robberies

**Title: **Of their love and others ways to survive.

**Summary:** Series of independent moments in the life of Bruce and Blair, as friends, as a couple, as married.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. _Gossip Gir_l belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar; producers and a lot people in CW. If Gossip Girl was mine, Serena and Nate had ended together.

The _Dark Knight_ trilogy and Batman belong to their respective owners, and I can only thank Christopher Nolan for choosing Christian Bale as Batman.

**Author's Note:** English isn't my first language, I am so sorry if I made grammar mistakes.

* * *

Batman does not robberies. Well, maybe when circumstances require it, such as research or find evidence, but definitely doesn't robberies of _ice cream_.

But trust Blair Wayne née Waldorf, was the one to force him to do so.

So there he was, Häagen-Dazs, disabling security cameras to take a pound of ice cream for Blair. Who, as if that were possible, had become even more of a manipulative bitch with the pregnancy.

He _loved_ her, of course he did, and that's why was in the ice cream shop, but that did not mean he did not know her faults.

* * *

_"__Are you going to take a long time?"_ Was the first thing Blair said when he answered the tumbler's phone.

At moments like that, he was very grateful to his informatics skills to create an encrypted system. It would be such ironic to find who is Batman when someone of the fashion industry tried to intervene in Mrs. Wayne's phone.

_"__As soon I finish a tour in Bowery, I will be back"._ He replied. Blair usually just called him in the early morning when she was out of town and wanted to be sure everything was in order, so it seemed odd to call him when she was in Wayne Manor.

_"Good. We no longer have any ice cream and your child wants ice cream"._ She demanded.

_"Blair, it's 2 am, there is no longer ice cream shop open..."_

_"__What is the point of practically owns the city, if you cannot open the shops at your whim?"_ Blair responded with irritation and he could almost see her rolling her eyes.

_"Yeah, well, park in front of a store with the tumbler is not very subtle, you know?"_

_"__You do not even use that excuse on me, it's easier for you strain as your powerful friend than as the Prince of Gotham"._ And then she ended the call.

Bruce just shook his head. At what time he fall in love with her, he does not know. But neither was as if had had opportunity to not do so, she basically was running through his veins even before noticing it. Bruce smiled and turned to go to the Diamond District. He never been able to deny anything to her.


	2. Where Bruce interrupts the conversation

**Title: **Of their love and others ways to survive.

**Summary:** Series of independent moments in the life of Bruce and Blair, as friends, as a couple, as married.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Gossip Girl belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar; producers and a lot people in CW. If Gossip Girl were mine, Dan would have ended alone and exiled.

The Dark Knight trilogy and Batman belong to their respective owners, and I can only thank Christopher Nolan for choosing Christian Bale as Batman.

**Author's Note:** English isn't my first language, I am so sorry if I made grammar mistakes.

* * *

"Just because you and Chuck did not love me it doesn't mean nobody can do it". That was the first thing he listened when came to the Waldorf's apartment. "But for your information, Bruce and I are just friends".

There was something in that last sentence that upset Bruce. He and Blair certainly were _more_ than friends. She was the person who knew more than anyone about him, besides Alfred. But Alfred at this point didn't count.

"I _did_ _love _you and you know Chuck did too".

"Seriously? It's quite funny because I had always wondered how it was possible that you and Chuck were best friends, but you both are very similar. You two have a very twisted way of showing love".

The atmosphere suddenly had become too heavy, none could refute that fact; but _warped love_ wasn't the reason why Blair was hurt. It was the "did love you". Because the only thing that Blair ever wanted was _be loved_. So when Nathaniel Archibald say that _they_ _loved her_, it was the worse thing that the boy can ever say to her, because she _still_ _love him_… and always will...

That was the only thing Bruce envied from Chuck Bass, he have someone who loves him unconditionally even after all he did to her.

"Yes Dorota, don't worry, I will look for her". He interrupts with his best Prince of Gotham person, after all that was his principal reason to move into the Upper East Side, to take care of Blair…

"I didn't hear the elevator" Blair says when they both are in the lift and Nate can't hear them.

"Service door" he says like is that all what he need explain. But that is all what he need because she understands.

"Why are you here?" Blair asks when they were in the first floor.

"Alfred says that a friendship works when both people seek for each other". It was more like, Alfred obliged him to visit Blair to get him out of the penthouse. Even when Alfred knew that Bruce were going to seclude into Blair's atic.

"Well, you can tell Alfred he can visit whenever he wants". She responds in a rude tone, but Bruce didn't offend because he knows she is hurt, and need to be bitchy to protect herself, it is her way to deal with her feelings.

When they go out for the principal door, immediately the paparazzi started with the pictures. That was Bruce wanted to avoid, but she is Blair Waldorf, and she doesn't do service door. He ignored the people and lead them to his penthouse, because he is totally sure that she want to watch Breakfast at Tiffany's to get the perfect excuse to cry. Fortunately, Alfred has brought more macarons.


	3. Where Blair doesn't watch Audrey

Where Blair doesn't watch Breakfast at Tiffany's.

* * *

"You have your own room here, you know?" Bruce's question made her turn to see him on the doorframe, with only his pyjamas' pants, a towel around his neck and wet hair. Obscenely handsome, to be fair.

"I always sleep in this bed" She clearly forcing her gaze back to the screen and ignore the body of Adonis. Blair had never felt drawn to sculptural bodies before: Nate had always been the athletic type without becoming Calvin Klein model, it had no case to mention Chuck, but Bruce… she was not surprised because, after all, he was the man behind the _Bat_... but still, Bruce was the David himself. "But if you go to sleep, I will go to the other room". She says taking the remote control and the box of macarons. It was a good excuse to get out and avoid shaky ground; she did not need to think of men and fewer who had just lost the love of his life. No matter how perfect was Bruce Wayne.

"No… stay... What are you going to watch?" Bruce asked approaching the bed while Blair saw him limp. In any other circumstances, Blair will be pretty excited to have a man like him in the same bed, but see his physical injury only reminds her the enormous of emotional baggage that consumes Bruce.

"You must go to check that leg". Blair orders because it did not like to see him like that, because Bruce uses physical pain to mask emotional pain. Just like she used to use the porcelain cup...

It is not necessary. He answers indifferent voice while sitting in bed like her, only Bruce puts less pillows against the headboard of the huge double bed. Confident that Bruce Wayne is the only person who can ignore the demands of the queen without her being offended.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's" responds by passing the film special edition box and putting French macaroons in the middle of the bed, trying to ignore the proximity of the body of Bruce; although there is considerable space in their midst Blair can still feel the heat radiating Bruce Wayne. It is the first time they are in that bed together.

"Haven't you watched it a million times already?" Bruce questions while he is taking his shirt and puts it, which is such a shame, but Blair appreciates, she didn't want to ogle him.

"I need to distract myself". She shrugs by way of explanation returning her gaze to the credits of the film. This day is not about Bruce and his melancholy. This day Blair had fled to Gotham for something specific that Chuck made. Again.

Why Chuck believed that give a place to Little J in Parsons, would redeem him? As Blair conferred, Jenny Humphrey won what she sought. Yet, Chuck was doing things to hurt her again. He did not realize that bring back Little J to Manhattan was a constant reminder of what he had done? It was as if he did it deliberately.

Her first impulse was to attack back, sabotaging the happy couple while she worked for sinking a Little J in the Hudson; because that was what they did: to declare war and then say that they loved each other... but she was so tired to fight for him, to wait for him... so she did what she knew was going to hurt him more: indifference.

But if she was sincere with herself, Blair made sure that Gossip Girl gets a picture of her taking the train heading to Gotham. If Chuck wanted to play, she would play, but not directly. Bruce Wayne was enough to put jealous the egocentric's man in the world.

Blair can feel his eyes on her because haven't made effort to hide her hurt look, she does not even try, she's so tired of pretending. However, Bruce says nothing and watches Audrey staring at the windows of Tiffany and so does she. She quickly plunged into the lovely Holly Golightly, deliberately ignoring the man beside her and the intense look he devotes while she repeating quietly the lines "If I could find a real-life place that'd make me feel like Tiffany's, then - then I'd buy some furniture and give the cat a name!"

And just when Holly lies on Paul ensuring that they are just friends, she finally gives to the urge to look over her shoulder ... because the situation feels terribly familiar... because she and Bruce are not only friends, but neither are lovers and are far from want to be, both are too broken.

If he were anyone else, Blair will feel absolutely offended by the fact that that person fall asleep during one of the most important films in the history of cine, but he is Bruce, who just lost the love of his life and the only reason to go on just a couple of weeks ago. He certainly was dealing the situation better than she would have done if Chuck had died on the streets of Prague trying to keep the ring with which he was going to propose her on the top of the Empire State.

It is the first time she see him like that, so serene and so calm... He deserved it after all the chaos that had been the last few weeks, and then she wonders how it was that exactly became one of the few people who have the privilege to see Bruce Wayne like this…

The sound of Moon River in the voice of Audrey made her gaze go back to the screen, but immediately return it to see Bruce… _We're after the same rainbow's end, waiting, round the bend… _

Bruce was right, she had seen too many times Breakfast at Tiffany's... she was going to enjoy the new view that was to her side.


End file.
